FIRE EMBLEM Blazing Swords :
by the12thprototype
Summary: Enter the continent of Elibe and follow the story of Lyn, as she uncover the facts about herself along with her comrades.


**Dear, FE lovers...**

This Fire Emblem Fanfic i made is just for fun... i copied their real conversation on the game and added some details...

i'm just a newbie at writing stories so tell me (nicely) if what i just did is plagiarism... Thanks :)

...and there may be corrections in my grammar, English is not my first language (-_-)v ... Ok... game time. *goes back to get the DS*fire emblem awakening

~the12thprototype

* * *

><p><strong>FE Prologue: A Girl From the Plains<strong>

"_huff...huff... Such scorching heat... Is...is there anyone..._" looks like it won't be long until Dahlia would pass out of exhaustion. It has been weeks since she last visited a village. "...Pherae... _huff.._where...? I'm-i'm lost... That old man... I was pretty sure...that i...asked for the right direction..." Back at the last village that she visited, she met an old man whom the villagers said know very much at travelling. She asked where Pherae is, but the old man just looked and smiled at her. Then he pointed at the direction where Dahlia is right now. She trusted him and then left. But as each day pass, she doesn't notice her strength deteriorating for it seems like days since she ate her last supply of food. She really had no energy left to travel any farther.

Dahlia fell on her knees, tried to stand up but willpower alone would not suffice. She can barely keep her feet up until she totally fell on the ground. Her mind was becoming void, and her consciousness was starting to fade.

But before her sight faded, she saw a figure of a girl running towards her.

"Hey..." a girl's voice said. "Awake already?"

Dahlia just felt she was resting comfortably on a soft cushion. She tried to get up when she realized she was inside someone's house. But the girl stopped her.

"Wait, you should not force yourself to move" the girl said.

Her sight was still blurred at that moment but she knew it was the same figure that came running towards her before she passed out. When Dahlia regained her clear sight, her clothes look more like she lives in a tribe because of the patterns on her clothes. Her long blue hair was tied up. Looking at her eyes, it was fierce that can feed off adversary, strong at heart and it seemed like she came from a noble house.

"I found you lying unconscious on the woods. My name is Lyn, daughter of the chief of the Lorcan tribe from the Sacaean plains. You must be a traveller. What's your name?" she asked.

"I-I'm Dahlia, and yes, i'm also a traveler... Born at the seventh moon." she answered with her voice still shaking.

"Dahlia... What an odd sounding name. But pay me no mind, it is a good name. You don't seem to be of Sacae" Dahlia just nodded.

"Your travelling must be fun. Say Miss Dahlia, what brings you here in Sacae and where did you come from?"

Dahlia was very surprised to see a person so cheerful to a total stranger like her. Happiness was seen in Lyn's eyes as if it has years been since she last managed a smile. Dahlia never noticed that she fell silent on the thought.

"Oh...uh, did i say something wrong? It's alright if you don't tell me of your origins. I know you have your reasons. It's just that i've been lonely for a while now. And it's been long ago since i talked to someone" she said with a glow of sadness in her eyes.

"No-no-no.. Wait. I didn't mean it that way..."

"I'm the last of the Lorcan tribe. Bandits came and killed every single person, women and children alike were shown no mercy. My father died protecting the village. There were few who survived but fled the village because there was nothing left here. Just because they were old-fashioned and they won't obey me as the leader of our tribe. They think that I can't be a leader of our tribe because i was a girl. And then, our people were scattered. But i decided to stay here in my land..." There was nothing but sadness and grief in her expression. When Lyn turned away and lowered her head, Dahlia saw she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry about what happened..." Lyn faced her again and managed to stop her tears.

"No, it's alright now. There's no sense in grieving. I have to be strong for my father. I won't give in to sorrow now. Besides, things can never be undone by my grief..." Dahlia thought that nothing could describe the soadness she had seen with her eyes. Still, beneath those sadness is a strong willpower.

But then, they heard something happening outside. They can hear footsteps and conversation of men.

Lyn peeked at the window to see what's happening, then she overheard men talking...

"There's nothing left here. Looks like someone came here before us" one man said.

"Bah, what a waste. We just can't go on and scavenge here."

Lyn hurried back to tell Dahlia of her discovery. She was furious at that time. "Dahlia! There are bandits outside. They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I... I have to stop them! I think there's only three of them. I'll take them all out"

"Wait! Milady Lyn! You can't do it alone!"

"I'll be alright. Just stay here and keep safe. Those bandits need to be taught some lesson. They shouldn't have entered Lorca!" Lyn said while getting her sword and preparing herself for battle. She was about to go outside when Dahlia called her.

"Wait, i think i can be of some help. I can guide you to battle. I forgot to tell you that I'm also a novice strategist."

"I see... A tactician by trade, huh? But, are you sure you can do it? You still need to rest."

"I've had enough strength for thinking. Besides, this is my only way to repay my debt. You saved my life, am i right?" she answered.

"Really? Alright! Then let's go-" suddenly, Dahlia grabbed her arm. "What is it?"

"Wait, don't go out carelessly. We should avoid gaining attention. Alright? Look at them, they're occupied in whatever they're doing and they're far away from each other. That's a good opportunity to take them out quietly. But still, we can't be so sure how long we can lay low before they blow our cover. I'll guide you..."

"Ah, oh i see. Good thinking Dahlia. Just what i had expected of a tactician. What could have i done without you?"

"As a tactician, i should lessen the negative odds and turn things into our favor. Let's go."

"Ok" Lyn agreed as they went outside quietly. When they came on a big tree, Dahlia gave her orders. "Milady Lyn, take out the first one in the west. Climb this tree, jump on him and kill him. Then hide again as fast as you could. A little disturbance could drag him in your position. The sound of a broken twig will be enough. After that, don't expect that we can hide ourselves for long. As for me, I'll keep myself safe." Lyn trusted her command and broke a nearby branch. Just like Dahlia said, the bandit came near them and having the advantageous position, Lyn jumped to kill him but the thud of the bandit's body when it fell down was a great disturbance for the other bandit to notice.

"Hey! Who's there?" the man shouted as he went closer to the to where Lyn is. She hid before the bandit could see her.

Dahlia then gave her next instruction. "Milady Lyn, hiding is useless now but stay here still, let the fool come near so the last bandit will take sometime before he reaches us. After that, just then the odds are now fair. One on one. Can you do it?"

"Yes, i can. I must. A woman of Sacae fears nothing."

That time, the bandit was on their position and attacked Lyn. Lyn almost dodged the attack but a small wound was inflicted on her shoulder. Fortunately, the bandit's weapon struck the tree and the weapon was stuck on it. While he was busy removing it, Lyn took the opportunity of attacking him.

"Milady! NOW!"

"HYAAH!" The bandit fell dead on the ground. Dahlia rushed beside her."Milady, are you alright? You are wounded. We should tend to it quickly."

"No, it's alright. I can still-"

"No, it's not alright, we still have time to mend it. When i was looking at the remaining bandit, he look stronger than them. Let me tend to your wound, please". Without waiting for Lyn's approval, she tore a part of her scarf and poured some medicine on it then tied it on Lyn's shoulder. "That should do. Our cover is blown so hiding is of no use to us anymore. He's here. You can move at your own discretion now that the odds are fair. Please... Be careful."

Lyn smiled at her. "It all comes down on one shot. Trust me. But...if... If ever i didn't make it, please take this sword and flee."

"Come out now, you little pest, or I'll burn this place up..." the bandit said with sarcasm on his tone. "Please... Don't be reckless... Come back, alright?" Lyn just nodded and showed herself to the enemy.

"Face me, you bunch of scumbags..."

"What is this? A girl took out my men? I knew it, they were useless, feeble minded men" he said.

"Enough talk. Let's settle this. Draw your weapon! You've come the wrong place to do your dirty work" she said drawing her sword from the sheath.

"A battle, eh? Fierce enough for a Sacaen woman" he said when he held his ax. "Now then, beware, for i'll show you no mercy!"

Seeing the battle from afar, Dahlia was still tinkering on her mind. "These people... They're the most predictable ones. It's all up to the Milady's skill..." she thought. When Dahlia turned to see the battle, she thought of another thing.

"A sword against an ax, Milady Lyn got the upper hand for an ax wielder is slow. May the smile of the fortune goddess shine on Milady..." The one-hit battle had begun. The bandit strikes first but using the blade's handle, Lyn stood low to hit the bandit's arm which caused him to lose his grip on the ax. Everything happened in a flash then she thrusted her blade straight on the bandit's heart.

"How-how can-...strong...easily...beaten..." were the man's last words.

"Bandits like you should never ever step on this land again..." Lyn said. After that, she sat in disbelief that she had taken out three men alone for the first time without taking serious injuries.

"Dahlia..." she smiled on the thought.

Given the situation, Lyn won against the bandit. Dahlia rushed to her and embraced her.

"I knew it! I knew you were gonna win! You silly, making me worry... You were really great...milady."

"Sorry for making you worry, my wound perfectly healed and that was thanks to you. I couldn't have done it without you and your strategy" she said.

Dahlia offered her hand, "No, my strategy was also about the capability of the warrior. And i believed that you will win. Stand up now, milady, a strong woman like you should not remain on the ground" she said. She grabbed her hand but didn't stood up yet. Instead, she smiled and said, "Let's go home..."

When she was about to pull Dahlia's hands, strangely, she lost her balance. Until it came to her that Dahlia fainted but Lyn caught her before she fell. "Her rest is still not enough, and thinking must have taken a toll on her. Don't worry, you can rest at ease now" Lyn carried her as a smile was seen on Dahlia's face.

"Let's go home" Lyn whispered to her.

The smell of soup, the crisp ambience of a morning and a greeting awakened Dahlia.

"Good morning Dahlia! Say, the battle the past day must have taken its toll on you. I can't do anything but watch you sleep and wait for you to wake up for two days."

Two days. She had never done sleeping that long. Dahlia realized this was all true when she tried speaking but only a weak squeak comes out, for her full strength haven't been regained yet.

"Here, eat. You haven't ate for days too" Lyn said as she served her a cup of soup. Dahlia managed to hold a spoon but she was still shaking. Seeing this, Lyn got the spoon on her hands and helped her eat. When the warm soup went to her throat, it felt like a great hindrance on her vocal cord was washed away. Then she tried speaking.

"Milady-Lyn-" it was like a sound of a frail old woman.

"What is it? Don't push yourself too much."

She tried to clear her throat once again. "_eherm..._ Excuse me..." now it sounds a lot better. "Milady Lyn, thank you for your kindness... I'm so much in debt to you. How can i ever repay you?"

"No, you're wrong. I'm the one who's in debt here. The battle the past day had made things clear for me. I see that you know the ways of war. I had thought this over many times and i decided to go with your travel. I want to be stronger. Please let me join you."

"If that's what your heart wants you to do, of course, i will. But, that makes you leaving the land of your father... Or at least, you could say something about your..." Dahlia just realized that she almost blurted it out without even thinking.

"My mother, isn't it? That is, she died six months ago. My mother's name was Madelyn, and she died with my father, at the filthy hands of a bandit. But still, she said that she lived happily with us and that alone reduces my sorrow when she died. Her last words...sounded like that. "

"Uh, i'm sorry... I didn't mean to bring back memories... I'm really sorry... Milady Lyn." Just then Lyn's face brightened.

"Hey, what's with that calling me "Milady Lyn"? You should just call me Lyn. Besides, though you're a bit younger that doesn't mean i should be an old lady."

"I'll try to get used to it. Mila- Lyn."

"Haha... Now then, after you get enough rest for another journey, we'll leave the plains of Sacae. You will be my witful strategist and i will be your peerless warrior! I'm looking forward to it!" D

ahlia suddenly remembered something. Then she looked at the sky while smiling at a thought. "That old man... He did say the right direction after all..."

Lyn and Dahlia shook hands as a sign of a strong alliance that will never be broken.

The next day came, and it was the time Lyn departs away her homeland.

"I promise, father, and all the people of my tribe, i will become stronger" she vowed. Dahlia silently watched as Lyn bids farewell. Lyn stood up and turned around, "We shall go to the shopping district of Sacae. There we'll stock up for our journey. Let's go, Dahlia."

And that day, along with a friend, the girl of the plains had left her home with a promise in her heart that she'll come back again when the right time comes.

The apprentice tactician Dahlia and the young sword fighter Lyn. A strange pair on an even stranger journey. To prepare the long road ahead, they go to Bulgar, the commercial center of Sacae. Unbeknownst to Lyn, she will discover something that will alter her life forever.


End file.
